memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Straal
| Died = November 2256 | Rank = doctor, lieutenant | Icon1 = 40px | Insignia = 75px |Marital Status = separated |Spouse(s) = Amelia | altimage = justin Straal001.jpg |}} Justin Straal was a male Human, a Federation citizen serving in Starfleet as an officer in the 2250s decade. Straal was primarily a scientist and held a doctor title. ( }}, ) Biography In 2244, Justin Straal started working with fellow scientist Paul Stamets. ( ) From circa 2246 to 2252, Justin, his wife Amelia and Stamets worked on the terraforming of Draxus in the Deneva Station facility on Deneva. The project was months away from completion when Straal and Stamets refocused following after receiving a sample of Prototaxites stellaviatori ("Stella"). During their research, the pair recognised Stella was able to create a mycelial network through the universe. In 2254, Straal and Stamets presented their findings at a civilian mycology symposium at the Federation Research Council on Alpha Centauri. Commander Zev Rebholz approached Doctor Straal with the offer of Starfleet funding. Stamets refused the offer. Amelia begged Justin to return to their terraforming work. ( }}) When Stamets considered employing an organic mycelial harvest for terraforming, Straal squashed the idea. ( ) A successful transport of Stamets from Deneva Station to Beta Darius in 2255, operated by Justin, was a major success for the Stella project. Nine months later, around May 2256, the pair of doctors returned to Alpha Centauri and accepted Rebholz's offer. Starfleet would provide each of them with a ship to implement a spore-based propulsion system. Justin and Amelia split up. ( }}) Starfleet put pressure on the pair of astromycologist following the outbreak of war between the Federation and Klingon Empire in May. Straal received a commission as lieutenant and science officer, and served on the science vessel Glenn. ( ) Weeks into the Federation-Klingon War, Admiral Kensington dispatched the Glenn to support the at the Delta Volanis Science Station in the Delta Volanis Cluster. When Klingon boarded the Glenn, Captain Deb Underwood and Lieutenant Straal coordinated with a Malachowski landing party to restore ship systems and thwart Mistress J'Ula's attempt to steal mycelial technology. Straal knew her and House Mo'Kai by reputation and took the threat they represented serious. The lieutenant was able to have the tardigrade Ripper, which broke out during the fight in the spore lab, recovered and returned to confinement. Straal nearly foiled J'Ula's escape, and remotely destroyed her shuttle while aboard the . ( | }}) In November 2256, Straal communicated with Stamets on their mutual progress, including a 90ly jump of the Glenn. Soon after, a jump failed, transforming and killing the Glenn's crew. Klingons boarded the ship and Ripper broke out. Stamets and a team from his ship, the , investigated the Glenn and found Straal's deformed corpse. Captain had the Glenn scuttled. ( ) Legacy Following the reappearance of J'Ula and House Mo'Kai around 2409/10, the Alpha Quadrant Alliance programmed a holodeck simulation of the events at Delta Volanis, including a simulated interaction with Justin Straal aboard USS Glenn. ( | }}) Appendices Connections Appearances * }} * | }} * (1st) External links * * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:uSS Glenn personnel category:starfleet casualties category:2256 deaths